Hero of Hope
by KurooBaSF
Summary: Every soul born into this world has a fate written in the book of prophecy. If you don't have your fate written in the book, then the world itself will discard you. Ginga, destined to be the 'Hero of Hope', has his fate carved in the book of prophecy. "Fight the 'Witch' and save the world" Must sounded easy, but what if his said fate is to fight his dearest person from the past?


**So uh, there is this two-shot that I'm going to make for making my way back to my writing senses. I'll put the disclaimers now,**

 **DISCLAIMER: Metal Fight Beyblade owned by Takafumi Adachi-sensei, Glorious Score and Downfall Score owned by Hitoshizuku and Yamasankakkei.**

 **WARNING: Wrong grammars and typos scattered around the fic.**

* * *

Every soul born into this world has their own fate written in the book of prophecy.

That's how the elders always said to their children.

One day, a five years-old brother and sister were brought to the church to be told of their fate. The book of prophecy said that the boy will become the 'Hero of Hope'. While the girl… Is blank. She's blank, her fate is not written in the book. The people on the church, including her family threw her away. Discarded her for the fear of her unknown future.

That's the rule of this world,  
Every soul born into this world has their own fate written in the book of prophecy.

And if they didn't have their fate written, the world itself will discard them.

* * *

"I don't know what I do wrong," A brunette told her companion. The said companion turned his head to her, urging her to continue.

"The world hates me because I'm a blank." She continued. "I only dream to become a sister in the church, a friend for everyone, a shoulder for someone to lean on to." She bit her lip, holding back the tears from falling. "Can't I become like that just because I'm blank?"

He hugged her in an instant, his hand gently rubbed the back of her head. "It's okay, everything will be okay." He whispered to her. "You are a 'holy girl', a sister to me, so no need to be sad okay?" His voice reassuring. She lets her tears fall free from her eyes.

They continue on until she calmed down. "Are you alright?" He asked, his voice is gentle as ever. The brunette nodded, wiping the last tears away from her eyes and smiled at him. "Now that's the Madoka I know." She chuckled at his statement. "And you're so cheesy as ever." He pouted at her comment. "Hey, I'm just trying to cheer you up." And then the both of them laugh a hearty laugh.

"Oh man, look at the time!" He suddenly said, pointing his index finger at the grandfather clock in the room. In an instant, her smile dropped. "I have to go Madoka." He stood up from his seat, then he felt her tugging his robe from behind before he can walk away. "Madoka?"

"Do you really have to go?"

He blinked, then a smile spreads on his face. "I will be back tomorrow night, promise." Just with that words, she lets him go. And he vanished into thin air.

Her eyes fluttered open. She got up from her bed and turned her head to see the morning sun starts to rise, beginning a new day. But for her, it's just another day of torture. "The morning is cold again today." She said.

* * *

"For the love of god, GINGA WAKE UP!"

His voice finally able to pierce through the sleepy-head ears. The said sleepy-head, Ginga finally changed his position to sitting. "Geez, what is it Kyoya? Can't you just wake me up like any normal person?" Kyoya snorted. "As if that will work to wake someone like you."

"What did you say?!"

The greenhead sighed, not up for an argument first thing in the morning. "You know, what? Get your lazy ass out of that bed and get ready for another training or Ryuuga will murder both of us for being late."

Ginga shuddered at the thought and quickly did as what he was told to.

A few minutes later, both are running through the halls like there is no tomorrow. When they slammed the door to the dining hall open, they realized just how doomed they are when they saw that there's only Ryuuga with Chris standing before the door as if they knew that they will arrive late.

Ryuuga is the knight that is in charge to keep the three (Ginga, Kyoya, and Chris) company in the castle as well as serving as their training partner. Ryuuga has the destiny to be the leader of the knights in the castle and he's currently serving as the second in command of the first army. And then there is Chris, he's a prophet in training because he's destined to be the next prophecy reader of the church in the kingdom, he was sent to the castle as an ambassador for the castle and the church also as a companion for both Kyoya and Ginga.

Kyoya is destined to be an adventurer (it's one of the most random prophecy that Ginga ever heard), but he is not an ordinary adventurer, he will be the one that connects the world, and at some point, it was mentioned that Kyoya will be the best friend and a rival to the 'Hero of Hope'. And lastly, there is Ginga who is none other than the 'Hero of Hope' itself. He's destiny is to save the world from the curse of a witch by the time his age has reached eighteen. Currently, his age is seventeen and he is two days away from turning eighteen.

Back to the scene that was unfolding, Chris held the urge to facepalm. He was embarrassed when his supposed to be companion did their worst in front of the face of the royalty. "Seems like you still need to work on their discipline, Chris." The knight said with an irritated voice. Chris sighed, and nodded at the knight's way. Then Ryuuga walked to the door with Ginga and Kyoya making a way out for him. "I'll be waiting in the training room." And he left the dining hall in silence.

When Ryuuga's figure disappeared, the two were face to face with the prophet-in-training. Chris puts his hands on each of their shoulder. "I told the cooks to make some leftovers for you guys, so you better hurry up and eat. We don't want Ryuuga to scold both of you again now do we?" He smiled reassuringly at them. And at that moment Ginga take Chris' hand off his shoulder and shaking it vigorously. "Thank you so much Chris! You are truly an angel!" And with that, the redhead ran straight to one of the seats with the said leftovers are and begin to eat so fast he choke on it. Kyoya facepalmed at the redhead antiques and Chris can only laugh half-heartedly at the scenario. "Come on Kyoya, you better eat too." The blonde said as he patted the adventurer's shoulder.

After they finished eating, the three went on their merry way to the training room. "Huh, I wonder what we will be training today?" Ginga suddenly asked, turning the other two's attention at him. "I remember Ryuuga said that this will be a special training since both me and Kyoya has passed the sword and hand-to-hand combat test yesterday."

"God knows Ginga, probably we're doing magic." The greenhead blurted out. But what amused him is Ginga's expression. "What?! No way, he knows that isn't my forte. We also have Chris who can do magic better than us! So why bother?" He pointed his finger at the blond who retorts back for his words. "Hey there, you know I can't help you forever." The redhead sighed in defeat and decided to just get along with whatever training they will take.

Now they stood before another gigantic wooden door that the three know by heart that the training room lays before the door. Ginga opened the door to reveal the knight—Ryuuga is meditating. Once he heard the footsteps coming in, he broke his meditation and turned his head to the three newcomers. He gets up, ready to tell them their next and probably the last training session. "Alright, this will be your last training session, so you better be giving all you got." He begins. The three nodded simultaneously, fired up for this last training they will have in the castle. "We're going to split into two groups. Chris, you're with me." The said blond then walked over to the knight's side without asking the reason.

"Now, both of you try to defeat us."

That's when Ginga and Kyoya's eyes widened in shock. "What?! We barely survived fighting one on one with you alone and not to mention both of us didn't know how to use spells aside from self-healing! And now you want us to defeat you and someone who excels at magic?!" Ginga sounded horrified, he remembers that he feels like dying yesterday and he most likely predict that he will die in this training. Ryuuga smirked at their way. "Hah, and you say that you're the 'Hero of Hope'? Don't joke with me."

"Hey, I'm just stating the fact!"

"Ginga, position me as the 'Witch'" The blond suddenly blurted out. What he earns is a look of shock, confused, and amused. "You're destined to defeat someone who knows magic better than me. I know I'm not the real deal but try to position me as the 'Witch'." He explained. Ginga shook his head. "No way Chris, that's impossible."

"Ginga, this is just hypothetical."

"Still, it's impossible!"

Kyoya nudges the redhead side pretty hard that the said redhead flinched. "Hey, what was that for?" Kyoya's eyes still focused on the two before them, he's readying the sword that was given to him by Ryuuga himself, said that it was made by the best blacksmith in the kingdom. "Just do as he says."

"Nuh uh, after all the times that Chris saved our asses out of troubles you want me to portray him as the wicked evil witch I'm destined to fight?"

A sudden bolt made the hero in training leap out of his previous spot. "Ginga," Ginga turned his head at the prophet who's staring at him back, dead serious. "Fight me." He said. Since he demanded for it, Ginga has no choice but to do it. This is just a training, so no one will be hurt, he thought.

And so, the training begins.

Halfway through the session, both Ginga and Kyoya collapsed to the floor. Both of them panting hard and drenched in sweat. While on the other side, Ryuuga and Chris still looked like they haven't fully giving them all they could do. "Are you both even serious on taking us on?" The knight scowled at them, he puts his sword back to his hilt. Both the hero and the adventurer are too tired to reply the knight making the said knight clicked his tongue and left the room with anger. Meanwhile Chris can only watch at the knight's retreating figure. He turned his eyes back to the two who's still sprawling on the cold floor.

"Are you two alright?" He asked gently, his hands touched their shoulders. Even before his two friends can say anything, he chants a healing spell to clear away their bruises. "It's impossible…" Ginga mumbled. Chris hearing it raised his eyebrow, he was about to ask a question when the redhead continued to mumble. "Chris, are you sure the book of prophecy isn't mistaking me for becoming the 'Hero of Hope'?

"Because just fighting both of you is impossible for me."

There was silence. Feeling that he wouldn't get any response soon, Ginga raised his head to see the blonde looking down on the floor. His bangs covered his eyes. "I've never been this disappointed in you, Ginga." Is the last thing he said before he gets up and left the room. After a few seconds Chris left the room, Kyoya changed his position to sitting. "Great job, Ginga." He didn't need a response for the redhead. "Now you made both Chris and Ryuuga mad."

"Hey, Ryuuga's part isn't my only fault!"

"Yes, it is, I saw it myself!"

"What the hell did you see?!"

"If you call that flailing your sword around is fighting then I might as well just stand back and watch as you get crushed by Ryuuga!" The greenhead burst out. Ginga can't retort back as he himself knew that he is indeed not doing his best. "Hey Kyoya, can I tell you something?" His attempt at changing the topic made the adventurer fell silent. Ginga took the silence as a yes.

"I remember when I was little, before the church took me in for training as a 'Hero', I have a sister." Intrigued by the story, Kyoya turned his head to face the redhead who's still sprawling on the floor, his hazel eyes glued to the ceiling. "Well to be more precise, she's my step-sister as I was adopted to her family. She once said that she wants to be a sister in the church, you know, the one that Chris train in?" When he received a nod from the greenhead, he continued. "So she said she wanted to be a sister, to be someone that can help when someone need her help, but after we got our destiny read by the prophet, her dream was instantly crushed.

"She's a blank, Kyoya." With only that, Kyoya's eyes widened in surprise. "My parents—her parents, doesn't have any choice but to… Left her. And then the church took me in which is where I first met you Kyoya, and then Chris…

"One thing I'm afraid is that… Since she's a blank, and the prophecy said that the 'Witch' is a blank. I'm afraid that I must fight her… If she's still alive, that is." Kyoya noticed the redhead's figure trembled. This is the first time that Kyoya heard him telling his past stories. _Must be hard on him_.

"Ginga, have you ever thought that she will be the 'Witch' that you're supposed to fight?" Ginga blinked at his way. Then he laughed as if it's the stupidest question he ever heard.

"Nah,"

 _Lies._

"She's too sweet to be a witch like that!"

 _He does_.

* * *

"I remember that one of the pillars of the world is stationed here." A man with white hair stopped his tracks, he turned around to face the girl who's been following her all the way. "The prophecy once said that the world will be in the brink of collapse by the time one of the pillars of the world start to crumble. And if that happens, we have you here. Your magic powers can easily fix this in an instant." The man smiled encouragingly at her.

"You dreamed to be just like your brother, right? That you want to be a holy girl and to show the world that us, the blanks, isn't something to be feared!" He placed his hand on the girl's shoulder. Madoka placed her hand on top of his. "Thank you, Helios. Truly…"

After that, the two built their camp there. They chatted for a long time, not realizing that the sun has set. "Hey Madoka, you might want to look up." He pointed to the sky. The sky itself, glimmered in the lights of the stars. Madoka gasped at the beauty, the world is truly beautiful even if it's cruel to her kinds. She remembered that she used to stargazing like this with her brother. _Oh, brother…_

"Madoka, are you… Crying?" The man asked with a worried tone. Madoka didn't realize that she's crying until Helios said so. Noticing that, she quickly wiped her tears away. "Ah, sorry… I didn't mean to worry you like that." The silence become so awkward but Madoka didn't mind about that, her thoughts flew back to the time where she met her brother for the first time.

* * *

 _It's raining, she hates rain. Raining always identical to someone crying, mourning something that they can't retrieve back. She hates goodbyes like that, that's why she hates rain. But there she is, running through the rain after finished playing with her friends who doesn't realize that the rain gets heavier in the matter of seconds. She has troubles at looking what's in front of her because of the mist. But she doesn't mind that, she kept on running._

 _She ran, and ran, and ran, until she accidently bumps into someone. She fell on her butt, quickly she got up and reached her hand to the person she bumps into. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?" She was surprised when she realized that the person she bumps into is more or less the same age as her, and then she panicked because the person was unconscious. Since she didn't know what to do, she slings one of his hand over her shoulder. She noticed that he almost weight like nothing, which is concerning. So, she hurried up to her house before the situation could get any worse._

" _Mom! I found an unconscious person!" Is what she said the first thing her feet enters her house. And the time flew by then._

* * *

" _What's your name?"_

" _Ginga, Hagane Ginga…"_

" _Well nice to meet you, my name is Madoka, Amano Madoka!_

" _It feels nice to have a brother!"_

* * *

 _Madoka and Ginga both fell on their house backyard, they laugh at their stupidity. "Say Ginga, tomorrow is the day that we will go to the church! What do you think your destiny would be?" The redhead ponders a little. "Umm… I don't know, I never really thought of that. Well, what do you think that you will be?" He asked the girl back. Madoka's eyes glued to the sky above them, she answered him with a big smile. "Well, I don't know either. But being a sister sounds nice to me."_

" _Huh, a sister? Why do you want to be a sister? Doesn't become a queen are way more fantastic?"_

" _Ha ha, yeah, you're right. But becoming a sister is what I always dreamt of. It's weird but thinking at what I could do to help people in need would feel so great! They also have this charm on me, probably because they're a holy girl?" Ginga hummed as his answer. And then his attention was caught by something else. "Hey Madoka, what's that constellation over there?" He pointed at the square shaped constellation on the sky, Madoka tried to search where is his brother pointing at and finally found it._

" _Oh, that's the Pegasus!"_

" _The Pegasus? What's that?"_

" _It's a white horse with wings that can fly!"_

" _Wow, that's cool! I want to see one!"_

" _No, you can't silly, it's just a fiction!"_

" _Then I'll make them real."_

" _Oh yeah? And how will you do that?"_

" _Hah, I'll figure it out! Just you wait and see!"_

* * *

 _Today is the day, the two stood before the prophet who's holding the book of prophecy on his hand. "Hagane Ginga, the book of prophecy said that you are… This world's salvation, the long awaited 'Hero of Hope'." The prophet ended with a big smile. "You're destined to save this world from the clutches of evil."_

 _Ginga's face is so surprised, he turns his head to his sister who in returns claps her hands to him along with all the people inside the church there. Ginga in return gave his sister a sheepish smile. "And for you Amano Madoka, the book of prophecy said that you are…"_

 _His words trailed off. It made her hearts pounded faster, excitement filled her entire heart._

" _Nothing."_

Eh?

" _The book of prophecy didn't have your name in it…"_

 _Ginga's eyes widened, then he turned his attention to his sister. Oh, how broken she is, her eyes wide. Her lips trembled. "She's a blank." The prophet said in a final tone. Madoka's head hung low, Ginga was about to hug her when her arm was yanked by one of the knights that's present as a guardian in the ceremony. She gave a yelp by the sudden action, luckily Ginga got her other hand. "No, you are not taking her away!" He yelled at the knight. The said knight gives a signal to his friend, and the other knight yanked him away from the girl._

" _No! Let me go! Let me go!" The knight didn't budge at his words. Ginga didn't care what expression the knight made behind the helmet, but he sure as hell that he needs to save Madoka. When he returned his attention back to his sister, she tried to fight the knight back but it's a futile attempt and she knows that. Her feet were dragged along while the knight walked to the backdoor of the church. She gave one last look at her brother before the knight closed the door behind them._

" _MADOKA!"_

* * *

Helios puts on a blanket on the girl. That's when he noticed a single tear rolling down her cheek. He quickly wiped the tear away. Her face looks sad, depressed even. "I'm sorry… My lullaby…" She mumbled.

Helios stared at her for a while, his face sympathetic. "The world must be so cruel to her that she even cries in her sleep." He said to himself. The man went back to his seat as he watches her sleeping.

"The world may not need you, but your kinds need you. Our salvation." The fire rattled in the silence of the night.

* * *

Ginga stared on the ceiling, he can't sleep at all. Not with the guilty feeling creeping up in every inch of his heart. First Ryuuga is mad at him for not being serious, and he made Chris mad too because of his oh-so-wise words. He gives out a big sigh, what a big moron he is.

He tried to sleep the stress away but to no avail. So, he gets up from his bed and walked out of his room. The moon and the stars shine so brightly tonight too, he walked past the window on the hall and let his feet carry him to wherever they want. Along the way, just before he saw the glimpse of a staircase, there he saw a figure standing before the window. His back facing him. "Kyoya?" He called out, the figure turned it's back. And it surely is none other than Kyoya himself.

"Ginga? What are you doing here?" The greenhead asked. Ginga went beside him to see the view of the city in the night. "I can't sleep, that's what. What about you?"

"Same here."

The two went silent for a while. Before Ginga break the silence once again. "Say, let's go somewhere else." His companion stared at him from the corner of his eyes. "Looking at the stars only makes me feel horrible—" Just before he finished his sentence. He planted his hands on the windows as he stared down to the castle's yard. Surprised by the sudden action, Kyoya take a look at what his friend is seeing under there.

"Is that Chris?" He asked as he saw the familiar blond on the castle's front yard. "What is he doing there?" Without an answer, Ginga grabbed his friend's hand, pulled it and ran to the stairs. "What the—Ginga, what the hell are you doing?!" The redhead didn't bother to answer the question and he continues to run down the stairs.

When they finally reached the main entrance, Ginga opened the gigantic door and ran towards the blond who just turned around to see what's happening. Only to be tackled by a certain redhead to the ground. "Ouch, Ginga what—"

"I'M SO SORRY CHRIS!" He bailed. Chris only stared at the redhead in confusion, "Sorry for what?"

"I made you mad this morning! I said something about the book of prophecy mistaking me for becoming the 'Hero of Hope'! I probably broke your trust by then…"

The blond blinked twice, _he remembered that._ Ginga kept on bailing and won't stop before Chris forgive him. The prophet in training finally pats his redhead friend's back, a small smile formed on his lips. "Alright, alright, I'll forgive you. Now can you please get up Ginga? You're heavy." Realizing what he had done wrong, Ginga immediately pulled himself up and he offered his hand to help Chris got up which the blond gladly takes.

"So, I'm forgiven right?" The redhead asked for certainty. Kyoya facepalmed at this, which in returns made Chris chuckled. "No, not entirely." Ginga's jaw dropped while Kyoya tried to hide his laughter. "Then what should I do?!"

"Follow me," Without leaving for another choice, Chris led the two of his friends back to the castle. They've walked through the many halls as they always do and finally recognized the familiar wooden door. "The training room? What are we doing here?" Chris only gave them a mysterious smile and opened the door to reveal a certain white-headed knight training inside the room for who knows how long. He's not on his usual knight attire, he's currently wearing a black turtleneck shirt which is what he probably wears behind all of the metal plates. The lack of the said metal plates made both the hero and the adventurer realized just how actually buffed their knight friend is.

Noticing the newcomers, Ryuuga stopped his training midway. "What are all of you doing here?" Although he's drenched in sweats, his tone never faltered. Chris turned to the two and gave them a 'look'. Taking the signal, Ginga clenched his fist and pointed to the knight who's still waiting for their answer. "Ryuuga! Chris! Kyoya and I want a rematch for the battle from this morning!" Ryuuga glared at the redhead, making sure about his conviction. And the hero's hazel eyes didn't lie, there lies a burning spirit that's shining brightly. Smirking at the hero's burning spirit, Ryuuga pointed his sword to him. "Then let's settle this."

And so, another special training begins. Ginga this time are way more prepared, he closed his eyes to calm himself down. Then positioned himself to prepare for an incoming battle. _Ryuuga is out of his armor, which means he's going to be twice as strong as before._

Preparing for the worst, the duo hero and adventurer sharpen their senses. They're not going to lose this one. Not again. As if there is a countdown to begin the battle, both teams were looking each other, searching for a weakness. And when they found one, they'll immediately take a move.

Which is what Ginga did, which surprised his current enemies. He aimed for Ryuuga, luckily, the said person parried the sudden attack. Ginga did expect that taking Ryuuga by surprise isn't going to be easy. He kept his mind cool, searching for another opening while he's defending from the knight's continuous attack.

Chris, noticing for an opening was about to help his teammate but had to postponed that for he got another incoming attack. He quickly side-stepped from a sword that threatened to slash at him. There he saw Kyoya, smirking. "Don't you dare forget about me!" He said before he tried to slash his sword at the blond once again. Chris knew he's in a tight spot, with Ryuuga preoccupied with Ginga, Kyoya can close the distance between him and the blond, which is a disadvantage to any wizards alike out there. They might be able to cast a powerful spell that can hurt way more than a normal sword, but that means they need someone to buy them some time before they can actually launch their spell at their enemies.

They are serious this time, and both the prophet and the knight are taking the pleasure to train them without restraints.

Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours. They didn't know how long the battle lasted, but one thing for sure is that all of them are running low on energy. Especially for a certain prophet. He's running low on his magical stamina and his legs gave up on him, forcing him to sit. In an instant a sword was pointed at his face, the blond looked up only to find the same greenhead he's been fighting for god knows how long smirking in victory, although drenched in sweats and panting as if they have run about a hundred miles per minute. "Seems like it's our victory now." He said in between gasping for air.

When they heard the sound of clanking of metals, the two turned their head to the source of the sound. There they saw Ginga raising his right hand, the hand where he held his sword tightly. In front of him, Ryuuga has his sword sprawled on the floor. Ginga won the battle.

Chris, still in his sitting position, smiled weakly at his friends. "Well, it seems like they won Ryuuga." His white-head friend smirked at the redhead in front of him. "About damn time you pass this test." And in an instant after he said that, both Ginga and Kyoya fell on their butt. They looked like a fish that just got out from water, gasping for air.

"Oh man, that's the toughest duel I've ever done in my entire live!" Exclaimed the redhead. "I'm going to have this day all to myself… If that's possible?" He eyed the knight who takes a seat on the floor just like his friends. "It's possible, tomorrow is exactly one day before you turn eighteenth right?"

"Huh, really? Man, I almost forgot about that. Welp, now I'm getting old, that's for sure." The four laughed at their favorite redhead's statement. Oh, how are they going to miss these days, the days before the actual fight begins.

* * *

Madoka once again woke up when the man in her dream has vanished into thin air. She found herself under a blanket she never remembered putting on. Then she saw her companion still sleeping, his back leaning against the nearest tree. She smiled at his way, silently thanked him.

Her attention turned to the old and massive tree on the horizon. The tree that's said to be one of the world's pillars. The prophecy said that the tree will start to wither on her brother's birthday. So, there is both of them, guarding over the tree. They will show the world that they're—the blanks, aren't something that supposed to be feared. They are all human just like them.

She will break the prophecy that made people cling onto it, humans are supposed to be free. They're supposed to be able choosing their own path instead of being told by some old book. She will break that spell, she swears that from the deepest part of her heart.

…

 **If you read the disclaimer part, I said Glorious Score and Downfall Score owned by Hito and Yama, right? So, this story's overall plot is the same as the song, but I decided to put some of my own spices inside and ta-da, here is the result. Hope all of you enjoy it!**


End file.
